legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Craig Experience P3/Transcript
(Risky is seen driving her ship with an annoyed expression) Risky:..... (Craig and Raynell are seen on the deck messing around) Raynell: Alright, pirate time! Craig: We're gonna get so much gold! Raynell: What if we get gems? Craig: That too! Raynell: Ooooh! So many shiny gems! I'm gonna get so many! Craig: I bet I can carry more! Raynell: No you can't! I'm bigger then you! Craig: You're only as tall as Jack! Raynell: So?! Still taller! Craig: Doesn't mean you can lift more! Raynell: Yes it does! Craig: No it doesn't! Raynell: Yes it does! Craig: No it- Risky: Would you two shut up!!? Craig and Raynell: !! Risky: And you know the rules Craig! This isn't a passenger cruise! You stay on my ship, you work! Raynell: Work? Craig: Come on seriously? Risky: Yes! Seriously! Or would you rather I throw you both in the brig? Raynell: You can't make us work! Craig: Yeah! (Risky pulls out her pistol and points it at the two. Suddenly they notice several tinkerbats all point weapons at them) Risky: You were saying? Craig:..... You want me to swab the deck again? Risky: Yes. Thank you. Craig: *Sigh* (Craig goes to get a mop, leaving Raynell alone) Raynell: Wait, what about me? Risky: You go work in the mess hall. Raynell: Mess hall? Risky: Yes. My men need to eat, and someone needs to serve them. Raynell:..... Can I have some food? Risky: AFTER you finish the lunch rush. Raynell: Awww. Risky: Go on. Raynell: *Looks left and right* Which way? Risky: *Points at a Tinkerbat* YOU! Tinkerbat: ! Risky: Show that Targhul the mess hall! (The Tinkerbat goes up, grabs Raynell's hand and leads her into the ship) Raynell: You know you guys are honestly pretty cute. Tinketbat:..... Raynell: Uhhh, no thank you? Risky: Hmm? (Raynell goes into the ship with the Tinkerbat) Risky: Eh. *Resumes focuses on sailing* (The ship continues to sail for a good 30 minutes. Craig still mopping comes up) Craig: Hey Risky, you never told us. Where are we going? Risky: Where we're going? Craig: Yeah. Risky: An old temple. Craig: Old temple? Risky: Yes. Suppose to be some temple for the genies before they left for the genie realm. Craig: Whoa! A whole temple for Genies?! Risky: Genies are powerful and respected beings in this world. They're powers are second to none. Craig: Oh there's GOT to be treasure in there! Risky: The important treasure was taken awhile ago, but there is still tons of gold and jewels in that temple. Craig: Oooh sweet! Risky: Though that doesn't mean we can just rush right in. The temple is full of monsters and various booby traps. Craig: … *Snickers* Risky: What? Craig: You said "Trap". Risky: *Sigh* You are a handful.... Craig: I know. Risky:... *Looks at Craig* … I see you are still wearing the bandana I gave you. Craig: Huh? *Feels the bandana* Oh yeah, I am! Risky: You like it huh? Craig: It's definitely something to me! Risky:.... Craig: You okay Risky? Risky: I'm fine. Go get something to eat. We should be there soon. Craig: Aye-aye captain! (Craig heads down to the mess hall) Craig: Snack time! (Craig arrives in the mess hall to see Raynell handing out food) Raynell: Hey Craig! Craig: Hey Raynell! You look happy! Raynell: Yeah! Risky's got SO much awesome food! She's got tentacles in here Craig! Craig: Huh? (Craig walks over and finds a bowl of tentacles) Craig:..... Raynell: Cool huh? Craig: Y-Yeah. (Craig looks at the bowl in disgust) Raynell: Doesn't look good to you huh? Craig: Not particularly. Raynell: Really? Craig: No. But if you have sushi I'll have some. Raynell: You got it! (Raynell gets a binto of sushi) Craig: Sweet! (Craig sits down at a nearby table) Craig: Thanks Raynell! Raynell: No prob. (Raynell looks around to see if everyone's fed) Raynell: Hmm, you think I can go on break now Craig? Craig: *Looks around* Seems everyone's fed. I don't see why not. Raynell: Yes! *Starts grabbing a bunch of food* Craig: Oh man this is gonna be so good! Raynell: Yeah! (The two go to a table and start to eat. Back with Risky) Risky:..... Tinkerbat:..... Risky: Hm? Tinkerbat:..... Risky: *Annoyed sigh* Yes! I know that! Tinkerbat:.... Risky: I told you before! That brat has evil powers! I had no choice! Tinkerbat:.... Risky: NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I COULD THROW THAT BRAT OVER BOARD AND I WOULDN'T BAT AN EYE! Tinkerbat:.... Risky: HIS POWER IS EVIL!!! Tinkerbat:..... Risky: OH SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!! (The Tinkerbat gets scared and runs away) Risky: *Annoyed groan* (Risky starts to see the temple) Risky: Finally. LAND HO!! RAISE THE SAILS!! (Craig and Raynell are seen eating in the mess hall when they hear the yell) Craig: Hm? Raynell: What about sails? (Tinkerbats are seen running out in the main deck) Craig: *Gasp* We must be there! Raynell: All right! Treasure hunting time! (Raynell and Craig quickly finish the rest of they're food and then go out to the main deck) Craig: *Gasp* Raynell: WHOA!!! Risky: THat's right brats. Welcome to a temple of the Genies! (Craig and Raynell look in awe at the temple, ready for what is to come) 'TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: The Craig Experience Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts